Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Style)
SuperLooneyLover80's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Cindy Bear (Yogi-Bear) *Bill - Yogi-Bear *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - ChoHimetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Style) - Wasabi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Style): Cheer Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Wasabi-big-hero-6-20.5.jpg|Wasabi as Fear Cheer Bear in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Cheer Bear as Riley Anderson Category:SuperLooneyLover80 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG